“Cloud computing” services provide shared resources, applications, and information to computers and other devices upon request. In cloud computing environments, services can be provided by one or more servers accessible over the Internet rather than installing software locally on in-house computer systems. Users often interact with cloud computing services via a user interface generated on a computer system. As such, how to display information in a user interface can be a consideration in a cloud computing environment.